


Underworld地狱 by GreenPhoenix

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal(TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于珀尔塞福涅的神话的编造。Will是珀尔塞福涅，他要去见冥界之王并和他在每个秋天的时候住在一起。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Underworld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904833) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 



已经九月了，Will已经做好去冥界的准备了。最灿烂繁盛的夏日已经过去了，秋天已经来了。  
进入他主人的王国的时候也到了。  
他穿上他最好的外衣，不断地前进，直到他遇到那个守门人向他问好。  
“Will，”她愉快地说，“你的主人已经在等你了。”  
“Bedelia，”他说，“再次见到你真高兴。”  
“和以前一样亲爱的Will，只有等待才能结出最丰硕的果实。”她说着露出了一个神秘的笑容。  
Will穿过金发的女人阴影，留下了她和她自己的秘密。  
他更深地进入那冥界的黑暗之中，一切都很华丽，都是经过精心设计的结果。  
他的主人会设宴欢迎的他的回归。  
一场死者的盛宴。  
Will记得他做的那场交易和他是如何半年生活过在这里，另外半年生活在地上的。

*

他和冥界的主人做了交易来拯救他朋友垂死的妻子。他吃下了他的主人随便塞给他的石榴，它们的味道使他堕入了冥界。Jack和Bella现在还有一段漫长的人生可以过活，尽管他们对Will所付出的代价感到后悔。Will时常会想Bedelia和他做了什么交易。

*

“Will。”Hannibal说。他总是乐于见到他而这一切都显示在他的餐桌上。  
他们举办了一场华丽的宴会，尽管他们的客人都是Hannibal曾经在地上的受害者的苍白的阴影。他曾在那里生活地不错，直到他被迫回到他的出生地冥界。  
现在他有一桌的追随者都敬仰地看着他。  
“开始吧。”Hannibal宣布。  
Will开始享用他的宴会。他与Tobias和Franklyn交谈，而两者都以嫉妒的眼神看着他。  
当Franklyn太过激动的时候Hannibal让他闭嘴。  
这经常发生。  
“旧世界如何？”Hannibal问。尽管他很渴望住在那里，但他现在所能做的不过是作为一个幽灵待在冥界。Will便是他的耳目。  
“她在受难。”Will回答。  
“我也如此。你去看新的歌剧了吗，Will？”  
“正如你所要求的，是的。之后我该为你详细描述的。”  
“是的。你会的。”  
“你能告诉我吗？”Franklyn问。Hannibal打了个响指让他闭嘴了。  
这必然是一个漫长的夜晚，Will想。

*

食物和以往一样美味，影子们逐渐从那里退去了。  
“去床上？”Hannibal问。  
“好的，”Will说，“我想Franklyn永远也不会闭嘴。”  
“为好我可以取走他的舌头。”  
“然后把它烧给我吃？还是算了吧，让他留着吧。他所拥有的东西少的可怜。你鄙视他而Tobias永远也不会爱他。”  
“我可以让Tobias爱他。”  
“是的，你可以。也许你应该这么做。影子们也需要爱。”  
“谈的够多了。晚宴已经使我精疲力竭了。”  
“没错。但你需要他们的崇拜。”  
“不及我对你的爱慕的需求。我非常想念你，我的Will。”  
Will点了点头。“我也是。在晚上我梦到你紧紧拥抱着我，然后操了我。那是你的影子吗？”  
“是的。我在你的世界里仅仅只能是个影子。”他抱歉地说。  
“我想也是。好吧，现在我们可以真真切切地做这些了。”  
Hannibal像一个干渴已久的人那般饥渴地触碰着他，他把Will吞没在他强有力的怀抱之中。  
很快他们倚靠着彼此，肉体在阴影中绽放，热度在黑暗中温存。  
当他们结束时Will哭了出来。之后他在他爱人的臂弯中沉眠。  
像这样的日子里他几乎不会思念另一个世界，尽管他注定要在两个世界里来往。


	2. A court of shadows亡灵国度

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will在冥界的生活和一些关于他母亲的真相。

Will逐渐习惯于他在那黑暗中的半年里维持着的关系了。  
那些人的影子们就像他们生前一样生活，有好有坏。  
Franklyn似乎和Tobias更加亲密了，但这或许是因为他们的主人已经厌烦了他们的争吵。  
在当下他们这段友好的关系让他愉快，所以他们就这么做了。  
Hannibal的影子们为Will带来了欢乐，也时刻提醒着他那个他曾经认识的世界。  
Will仍保留着他的耳目来观察世界，而有时这使他疼痛。  
但他总是会努力去愉悦他的爱人和主人。  
他在人类世界的每一步都会以某种形式使Hannibal受益。  
他知道那些景色和声音会在他的梦中徘徊，而Hannibal能看到那一切。  
即使遥远地分离，他们仍共享生命。

*

 

“你觉得厌烦了吗，吾爱？”Hannibal问。  
“我想我的狗了。”Will说。他养了影子狗，但它们不如真的那么能让他开心。  
“在你在这里的时候Alana会照顾他们。”Hannibal说。  
“我知道。她做的不错。但我没有对你感到厌烦，我永远也不会。”  
Hannibal看上去对这个回答非常满意。  
“你希望有朝一日你能以真切的肉体活在人类世界。”Will说。  
“我确实是。但我无法改变这些东西的形式。”  
“不。不是现在。”  
“也许某一天能。”  
“是的。”  
“如果你能独回地上，你会这么做吗？”  
“不会。”Will说，“我永远都不能离你独活。”  
“你不会变老。我们的联结会使你永生几遍你不是那么特别。”  
“我怎么特别了？”  
“你的母亲是个女神。她放弃了神的身份而选择了和你的父亲在一起。”  
“你认识她吗？”  
“不认识。但我听说过关于她的美貌与善良的故事。她死在了你的王国里。”  
“我从不知道这些。”Will说。  
“她仍以某种形式活着。她是位大地女神，所以她活在另一个王国里，或者她的一部分是如此。”  
“我能见她吗？”  
“在这里不行。没有人知道她是否能找到办法在人类世界见到你。”  
Will叹了口气。他父亲的疏远现在变得容易理解起来，但这仍然很难忍受。

*

那些影子们和他们的主人一起进餐，至少现在他允许他们这么做。  
Will思考着他们短暂的人生以及Hannibal是如何终结他们的。  
他曾如此可怖而他未来也将如此。  
Georgia对他微笑，完全不像活着的样子。Will报以一笑。  
夜如期而至，而影子们潜入了无人可视之境。  
Will和他的爱人一起滑入床上，为他的手的触碰而饥渴。  
强壮的手抚摸着他，Will允许了自己的放纵。


	3. Chapter3.A Fallen Champion堕落的勇士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly Katz生活在影子中，Will找办法释放了她。

Hannibal的从属们都是他的受害者，就Will而言他们中有一个人不该在这。  
Beverly Katz死在了他的手里。按理说她该和她的战友们一起生活在极乐世界。  
Will看到她作为影子受难，他想为她做正确的事。  
尽管她不缺乏一个影子所需的食物或是友谊。  
但她不该生活在罪人和粗鲁的人中。  
Will知道他能影响他的主人，而他打算以此纠正这个错误。  
他想到了Abigail，在这个时节她受Alana的照顾，居住在她那里。  
他说服了Hannibal宽恕她，他照做了。

*

“吾爱，”Will说，“我有个主意。”  
“说吧。”Hannibal说，他亲吻了Will的脖子。  
“Beverly，”他说，“你杀了她。”  
“是的，我为此道歉，但你在这里时你每晚都能见到她。她仍属于你。”  
“是的。但我不希望如此。”  
“为什么？”Hannibal困惑地问。  
“她是个好人，而且她也不粗鲁。按理说她该去极乐世界。”  
“和其他战士们生活在一起。”Hannibal说。  
“是的。我知道她值得那些。我看到了她于此受难的痛苦。我在她活着的时候辜负了她，我希望我能在她死后做正确的事情。”  
“我明白你的意思了。”  
“你能释放她吗？”  
“如果你想我这么做，是的。我无法拒绝你提出的任何要求。”  
Will点了点头。“我想要她那样。我会和她先谈谈的。”  
他没有理由觉得她会拒绝。

*

“Will。”Beverly说道，她和她生前一样平静可爱。  
“我会释放你的。我会送你去能让你生活的更快乐的地方。”  
“那么我们就永远不可能再见面了。”  
“我知道。我会想和你的这段友谊的。但那样才是最好的。”  
“Will，我会想你的。”  
“我很抱歉。你在这里生活的并不快乐。”  
“我已经死了。”Beverly笑着说。  
“你值得比这更好的。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我有我的交易。我们的联结是永远的。”  
“我知道。你能打破它吗？”  
“我不想要这样。我知道我和他的命运纠缠在一起，即便在地上也是如此。”  
“我很抱歉。”Beverly说，她拥抱了他，Will能感觉到某些东西即便她的存在已经变成了光。  
“注意时间，”Hannibal在门口说，“Beverly，你要去到你过去的战友那里去了。”  
“谢谢，”Beverly说，“我很感激我们的谈话，但Will是对的，这样才是最好的。”  
然后她离开了，她看起来光芒四射。  
Hannibal的王国里的影子又只剩下那些阿谀奉承的家伙了。  
Will看着她离开，很高兴自己在某种程度上为她做了正确的事情。

*

Hannibal看着她离开，他知道她的离去只是因为Will的要求。  
除了他以外没人能让他做出这种事情。  
Will对他的影响纯粹而深厚。  
这是他的命运，他就如他以往所知的那般去感受它。  
Will是他的同类，他在Hannibal需要的时候显出光明与黑暗这不同的两面。  
他甚至有着和他母亲一样的眼睛，尽管Hannibal只在一幅画里见到过她。


	4. Chapter4.April is the cruelest month四月无情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在春天的生活是痛苦的。

春天在地上的世界如约而至，Will准备回到人类王国去了。  
他和以往一样为他的爱人以及在他独身一人事他所做出的决定而感到担忧。  
离开了Will，Hannibal本身只是一个幽灵，一个没有真正的心的挥之不去的存在。  
Hannibal会在他的梦中与Will相会，那就够了。

*

“再见。”他说道，假装自己看不到他的爱人坚忍的脸庞上滑落的那滴闪烁的眼泪。  
“只是暂时，吾爱。”Hannibal说。  
“是的。秋日很快会再次来临的。”  
“没错。”Hannibal说着亲吻了Will的嘴唇。  
他们不止一次地做爱，直至融为一体。

*

在Will的归途中Bedelia狡黠地向他点了点头。  
“你永远是他的挚爱。”她说。  
“难道他没有爱过你吗？”  
“没有。不像他爱你这般深切。”  
“抱歉。”  
“他的爱对于我只是个负担，我不需要这种爱。”Bedelia说。

*

他像他的狗们问好，它们愉快地上下跳跃。  
“我很想你，”Abigail说，“他怎么样了？”  
“他很好，Abi。他向你表达了他的关爱。”  
“我们去钓鱼吧。”Abigail说，然后他们就去了。  
那河水清澈而平静。

*

他和Jack还有Bella一起共进晚餐，然后他们谈到了他用于隐藏真相的说辞。  
他们说他每个秋天都在牙买加写小说。  
Hannibal保障着他所需要的资金。  
他从不与Alana靠的太近，而且现在她已经有Margot了。  
她同情他，替他守着他的秘密。

*

Will曾被一个有着樱桃般的嘴唇的年轻人诱惑，但他放弃了。  
他不可言说的交易需要忠诚。  
那晚他梦到了Hannibal，他疯狂地索求他，给了他一个教训。  
他醒来后发现自己身上被精*液覆盖，他的皮肤上留下了真实的淤青。  
他的嘴唇被黑暗之主充满占有欲的亲吻吻到肿胀。

*

Hannibal想过自己是否能打破那个交易和Will永远地在一起。  
但他觉得他不能这么做。  
他永远不能回到地上，和Will整年都生活在一起。  
但是Will是他与地上世界的联结，他无比珍惜。  
现在他想要拥有Will，他滑入他的梦中。  
四月是最残忍的一月，T.S.Eliot是对的。

①出自T.S.Eliot《the waste land》中文译名《荒原》，此篇是其成名作(我不喜欢网上的那个翻译，所以标题里这句我自己翻成了别的，但文中的还是按照网上的来了)  
②T.S.Eliot，1948年诺贝尔文学奖得主


	5. Chapter 5: Summertime sadness夏日的忧伤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在那炎热的季节的生活。

夏日迅速地来临了，Will和Abigail一起去钓鱼当晚餐。  
他和她一起享用晚餐，思念着他爱人的亡灵国度。  
虽然他们所吃的食物能滋养他的身体，但它们缺乏实质。  
饭菜的味道很好，但他感到了一种奇怪的空虚，即使梦到对方充满爱意的拥抱和甜蜜的话语都不能驱走这股空虚。  
“你想他了。”Abigail说。  
“是的。”  
“这不会持续很久的。”  
“我知道，Abi。我也会想你的。”  
“我也是。”  
“我们去歌剧院吧？”  
“为了他？”  
“永远是为了他。”Will说着露出了一个悲伤的笑容。

*

在冥界的阴影中Hannibal沉静地等待着夏日的终结。  
很快他又将和他的爱人相聚。  
“我很快就能带他过来了吗？”Bedelia问，她的美丽显露于她的悲伤与肯定之中。  
“很快，”Hannibal说，“你知道这个的，我的女士。”  
“是的。但是在这里季节很快就会渗透进下一个季节。”  
“还不够快，女士。”  
“吾主，你不可能影响它们。”  
“是的，”Hannibal说，“我也不能使他更快回来。”  
“耐心。”Bedelia说完便离去去履行她自己的职责了。

*

Will对成群结队地去剧院感到很尴尬。  
Abigail穿了一身淡黄色的裙子而他穿了一身白色的西装。  
在舞台上，可爱的Tosca为Cavaradossi歌唱着她的爱意，然而Scarpia密谋着想要占有她。  
当Tosca唱到“Vissi d’arte(为了艺术①)”时，她清晰的女高音以她深情的哀伤感动了Will。

“始終與真正的信仰  
我為祭壇獻花  
在小時的悲傷  
為什麼，為什麼，主啊，  
你為什麼要獎勵我這樣？  
我給聖母瑪利亞奉上珠寶  
我為聖靈及天堂頌歌  
可誰會微笑得更為美麗  
在幼時的悲傷  
為什麼，為什麼，主啊，  
啊，賜予我如此的恩典？”②

可怜的Tosca，她注定要失去她的爱情。如果Hannibal和他在一起，他也会她绝美的表演而哭泣。  
当Tosca最后死去时Abigail也哭了。  
“好吧，”Abigail说，“至少她带上了Scarpia和她一起。”  
“她真是个刚烈的人。”Will说。  
这个歌手让他想起了Alana，她有些和她一般的勇敢与美丽。  
他想起了她，她在他不在的时候照看着他的狗与Abigail。  
也许在别的世界里他会爱上Alana。

*

“很快，吾爱。”当Hannibal主持着他的事务的时候他想着。  
自Tobias不再和他说话后，Franklyn看起来一直情绪低落。  
Hannibal开始不耐烦可，他强迫Tobias开口。  
Georgia③在上面拿着她的镜子，她少女的笑声回荡在凝固的空气中。  
他本可以放她自由，但他更喜欢她和Franklyn的关系。  
Abel对着他露齿而笑。  
即使Hannibal能使他停下他也不会这么做。  
Abel不是与他平等的存在，他本可以做他无效而拙劣的模仿。  
冥界之主也可以是仁慈的。  
尤其是在他的爱人快要回来的时候。

原作note:  
“Tosca”的歌词出自于普契尼。

译注:  
①"Vissi d'arte，vissi d’amore",為了藝術為了愛而活著。此为第二幕。  
②翻译来自:  
https://m.douban.com/note/160912775/  
附上意大利语原文:  
Sempre con fè sinceradiedi fiori agl’altar  
Nell’ora del dolore  
perchè, perchè, Signore,  
perchè me ne rimuneri così?  
Diedi gioielli della Madonna al manto,  
e diedi il canto agli astri, al ciel,  
che ne ridean più belli.  
Nell’ora del dolor  
perchè, perchè, Signor,  
ah, perchè me ne rimuneri così?  
③我估计有人会不记得，这个就是112里被炸死的那个妹子。


	6. Chapter 6: Demetria丰收女神

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will的母亲前来拜访。

一个神秘的女人在地上的夏日将尽的那几天来到了冥界之主的面前。  
她被Bedelia带了进来，而冥界之主觉得她似曾相识。  
“我是Demetria，”她说，“我也以别的名义为人所知。”  
“Will的母亲。”Hannibal说，他通过他曾见过的一幅画认出了她。  
“是的。我死在了地上的世界然后我转变了。我希望见到我的孩子。”  
“他很快就会到这了，女士。”  
“我更希望我能在有阳光温暖的地上见到他。我是来问你我能在哪里找到他的。”  
“你不知道？”  
“我不知道。我的力量是和我其他的王国联结在一起的。我只能停留很短的时间。”  
“我明白了。他在马里兰的狼陷。”  
“感谢你，冥界之主。我会代你向他问好的。我知道你们的交易。”  
“它已经在那里了，女士。”  
“我知道规则。我不希望打破它们，我只是想见他。”  
“那就去见他吧。”  
“再见。”Demetria说。

*

Demetria在他儿子的房子里见到了他，他被一群狗环绕着，和一个年轻女孩共进午餐。  
“Will。”她呼唤道。  
“你是谁？”  
“你也许不会相信我，我是你的母亲。”  
“我被告知你已经死了。”  
“在这个世界，我是的。而在我的王国我还活着。我只能见你一小会。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“你不必如此。我见到了冥界之王，他告诉我在哪里能找到你。”  
“他怎么样了？”  
“他很想念你。”  
Will点了点头。  
“我知道了。”  
“我们之后一起和Abigail去钓鱼吧。”  
“好的。”那位女士说。

*

流水很平静，他们抓到了他们晚餐的食物。  
Abigail毫无疑问地接受了Will的母亲。  
Demetria享受再次回到在地上的生活。

*

“你和他结合在一起了，”Demetria说，“这结合只有在你希望它被打破的时候它才能被打破。”  
“那么Bella就会死，我也会打破我的誓言，”Will说，“所以我不会。”  
“你爱他吗？”  
“我爱他。我会和他待在一起。”  
“那么就和他一起。随着你在地上的人际关系萎缩死去，他会和你在一起的。”  
“是的。你能回来吗？”  
“明年我能待几周。”  
Will悲伤地点了点头。“享受我们剩下的日子吧。”他说。

*

“所以那就是他的母亲。”Bedelia说。  
Hannibal微笑着。“现在他们团聚了。”  
“进入他的梦境看看他们怎么样了。”  
“他会告诉我的。”  
“那么我猜他很快就会回来了。”  
“是的。大约只有几天了。”Hannibal说。  
那些日子看起来很漫长。


	7. Chapter 7: Return to the dark归于黑暗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will回到了冥界。

Will注意到天气不可避免地一天天变冷了。  
他和Abigail作别把她留给了Alana照料。Alana说到了她和Margot即将来临的婚礼，她整个人洋溢着骄傲的色彩。  
Jack Crawford想他道别，然后他再次为拯救了Bella的生命感谢Will。  
“Miriam Lass怎么样了？”Will问。  
“她很快就能出院了。”Jack说。  
“我很抱歉。”  
“你的男人彻底毁了她。”  
“他不能决定他自己是谁。”  
“一个地狱神，我猜他不能。”  
“那不是地狱，”Will说，“那只是一种不同层面的存在罢了。”  
“一个他由于谋杀了太多凡人而无法离开的地方。”  
“是的。”Will说。在冥界的审判结束了Hannibal地上的生活，并把他和他的影子们送入了那里的角落。  
“Miriam会好起来吗？”Will问。  
“Alana会接手她的治疗的。”  
“很好。”  
“我猜你得走了。”  
“我很高兴至少你得以见到你的母亲。”  
“我也是。再见Jack。代我向Bella问好。”  
“好的。”Jack说着目送Will离去了。

*

Will看到了Bedelia熟悉的形象并向她点头示意。  
她一路上只说了句“他会很高兴的。”她引领着Will越过幽暗的急流，下至永恒之深。  
Will无话可说。地上的温热仍残留在他的骨中，但他也对他的主人有着难以遏制的渴望。

*

“Will。”Hannibal说，他的眼眸因那些情绪而变得深沉。  
“我就把这当做你很高兴见到我的。”当他的爱人温柔地吻着他时Will说道。  
“你不知道。”Hannibal说。  
“我见到我的母亲了。谢谢你。”  
“不必谢我。你还会再次与她相会的。”  
“是的。”

*

Will在晚餐时与Franklyn聊天，试图让他不要再追求Tobias了，但没什么用。  
影子们是无法改变的。  
Abel爆发出一阵大笑。  
Will很高兴Garret Jacob Hobbs死于他手因而他不必在这里见到他。  
他转向了Georgia，她对他露出了温柔的笑容。  
他告诉她她并不孤独。

*

在床上黑暗之主再次宣誓了他的爱意，在肉体和灵魂意义上。  
Will为他欲火焚身，接受了他一切的触碰。  
“爱你。”他说着融入了那耀眼的黑暗。


	8. Chapter 8: A decision决意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal做了个决定，Georgia也是如此。

那个朦胧的人影在Hannibal面前逐渐清晰。  
“我有个办法能让您重新回到地上。”他说。  
是冥界的审判之一，Radamantus①。  
“是什么？”  
“放弃你和Will的联结。”  
“我不能那么做。”  
“他不会受到伤害。而你只需放弃和他的关系。”  
只需？  
“那么我就再也无法见到他了。”Hannibal说。  
“正是。你有一天时间来考虑这个建议，过期不受。”  
“一整天，”Hannibal说，“如果是放弃我和Bedelia的联结呢？”  
“她对你而言没那么重要。”  
“那么就是说牺牲必须是等价的。”  
“我静候佳音，主人。”  
“你会知道的的。”

*

他和Will待在一起，思考着自己是否能为了如此珍贵的礼物而放弃他。  
他看着Will的脸庞，而他看的越多那答案也越加清晰。  
之后他和Georgia花了点时间交谈。  
“你看起来很悲伤。”她说。  
“我必须做出决定。”  
“这很困难吗？”  
“是的。”  
“那么就做你心里想做的。”  
“我该送你去极乐世界，Georgia。”  
“我是个杀人犯。”  
“你确实是，可是那时你失控了。”  
“我会留下的。我从不知道该如何对待快乐。但我喜欢Will。”  
“我也是。”Hannibal说，他已经知道自己必须做什么了。

*

“所以你决定了吗？”Radamantus穿着黑色的长袍问道。  
“是的。”  
“你会放弃他。”  
“绝不。”  
“你只能在冬季见到他。”  
“是的。”Hannibal说。  
“你对于他的爱是真的，”那个审判说，“这不是个测试。”  
“我知道。我不会为了任何东西放弃他。”  
“我希望这是值得的。”  
“他确实值得。”Hannibal说完离开了。

*

“今天发生了什么吗？”Will在他们的床上问道。  
“没有，”Hannibal说，“好吧，Georgia不想去极乐世界。她真的很喜欢你。”  
“她自己的主意很清楚。”Will说着吻了Hannibal。  
Hannibal微笑着贴上了Will的嘴唇。他的世界里一切照常。

 

①根据古希腊神话，拉达曼提斯是欧罗巴公主和宙斯的儿子，与萨尔珀冬，米诺斯是兄弟，是第一代克里特岛的国王。


End file.
